


Recovery Time

by lasairfhiona



Series: FF100 - Voyage [7]
Category: Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-29
Updated: 2012-01-29
Packaged: 2017-10-30 07:32:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/329330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lee waits as Harry recovers<br/>sequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/329328">Watching the Clock</a><br/>prompt: days</p>
            </blockquote>





	Recovery Time

It had been three days since they had to go in and rescue the Admiral, but to Lee it felt like an eternity. He spent his time between the control room and sickbay. Barely taking time to sleep and when he did, it was slumped in a chair next to Harry's bed. A concussion along with bruised and broken ribs had forced Jamie to keep the Admiral sedated to give him a chance to heal while they headed back. They were both due to go on leave as soon as they docked and Lee planned to stay close to Harry.


End file.
